Juego de Dioses OVAs
by Okami Laevatein
Summary: Ovas del Fanfic finalizado llamado "Juego de Dioses". Breve continuación de la historia y...La portada de Lokis es porque puedo :v Tiene una mininiiilla de cosas fuertes, así que por eso tiene esa categoría.
1. Chapter 1

Esa noche estival mi madre nos esperaba a Hikari, a Takeru, a Loki y a mí en el salón, sentada en su sillón, algo nerviosa.

Había pasado un mes desde que Loki y Takeru viniesen al mundo de Hikari y mío. Que yo sepa, no la liaron en ningún momento, ayudan en las tareas del hogar y vivimos cómodamente…Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba lo que quería decir mi madre?

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el sofá, mirándola. Yo estaba justo en frente suya y sus ojos parecían brillar. Antes de empezar a hablar, tomó aire y nos miró a todos.

-Loki, Takeru, gracias por soportar tanto tiempo así.-Mi madre bajó la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, señora. Gracias a usted estamos así, así que no importa.-Le dijo Takeru. Loki asintió. Hikari y yo nos miramos con cara de: ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Ame, Hikari…Podríais haber visto a Loki, a Horo, a Marth y a Takeru mucho tiempo antes de que vinieran aquí.-Las dos estábamos en estado de shock. Volvimos a mirarnos y suspiramos de forma pesada. Mi madre volvió a hablar.-Sé por lo que habéis pasado y, Ame tú…-Ella negó la cabeza, entristecida.-No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo que hiciste cuando no podías verle…-Mi madre estaba al borde de las lágrimas, con la voz entrecortada.

-Señora Kuran, ya pasó todo, mire.-Loki se levantó y le posó la mano en la espalda. Ella alzó la mirada y Loki se colocó tras el sofá y nos abrazó a Takeru, Hikari y a mí a la vez.-Estamos aquí, felices y viviendo con las personas que queremos. Así que no se ponga triste y cuéntele a las dos chicas eso.-Loki sonrió y se volvió a sentar a mi lado, y mi madre volvió a tomar aire.

-Gracias Loki. Bien, como iba diciendo; ellos regresaron gracias a que arreglé el ordenador, ahora te contaré cómo, vamos por partes. Les pedí personalmente que vinieran con sus carreras sacadas aparte de las vuestras y con empleo, además de que debería reunir la energía suficiente para poder llevármelos de donde estaban. Todo fue por vuestro bien. Y ahora, la segunda y más difícil parte de contar…-Mi madre suspiró.-Ame, desciendes de la sangre de la Diosa Freya y Fenrir, y es a tu padre al que te pareces, porque yo soy una descendiente de Crono, Dios del Tiempo y el Espacio Griego. Por eso pude traerlos a todos hasta aquí. Tu padre tenía la sangre del Lobo también, pero no podía despertar su poder. Y aunque te hizo falta en tu misión de salvar a Baldr transformarte en lobo usando a Marth, puedes hacerlo tú sola; él solo te dio su último empujón para dar lo mejor de ti.

Tras todo lo que me soltó mi madre, estuve pensando en lo que me dijo. Así que Natalia Moreno, empleada en la Oficina de Repartos Red Crown, era una Semi-Diosa también…Me pareció fascinante, pero también mal porque me lo ha estado ocultando todo. Me fui sin palabras y pensativa a la cama, mientras que los otros tres se quedaron en el sofá. Tirarme en la cama fue lo primero que hice nada más entrar en la habitación, y me puse a contemplar el exterior por la ventana.

Un bulto pesado se puso encima de mí, con sigilo y delicadeza para no aplastarme.-Loki, eres de lo que no hay…-Dije. Él me susurraba al oído.

-Lo hizo tu madre por tu bien, así que no te preocupes. Además…-Loki me volteó. Estaba boca arriba, mirándole a los ojos y el sonriendo de forma pícara.-ahora estamos juntos y te tengo toda para mí~.-El pelirrojo acercó nuestros labios y me los lamió suavemente.

-¿Ahora eres un perro?-Reí y el conmigo, aunque tenía una cara extrañada por lo que me había hecho.

-Te estaba probando…y sabes bien, Koneko-chan~…-Entonces, me besó. Pero algo cambió en ese beso, y fue que no paraba de juguetear con su lengua. Por último, me acaricio el pelo.-Me voy a dormir, tengo sueño…y mañana vamos a la playa o sea que más me vale dormir bien.

-Loki.

-¿Hm?-El muchacho inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Noté que mi cara estaba roja, porque me ardía. Aun así le dije:-Qu-Quédate conmigo…aunque sólo sea por hoy…-Le dije con un hilito de voz.

-Claro, Koneko-chan…Y todas las noches que quieras, me vendré contigo.-Me contestó con una voz suave y dulce, acompañada de una sonrisa sincera y amable. Cuando conseguía sacar su lado más tierno, se podía ver su interior; una persona que protegería a lo que más ama de cualquier peligro y a la que le encantaba pasar su tiempo con ella y su familia y amigos y sensible. O al menos eso me parecía a mí.

Fue a cambiarse a su cuarto, y yo me cambie en el mío. En la planta de arriba no había nada de luz, pero sí en la de abajo, que era donde estaba en salón, la cocina, el comedor, y un baño. Destapé la cama y me tumbé en ella. Loki llegó dos minutos después de que acostase. Me dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches y me abrazó por atrás, juntando nuestros cuerpos. La verdad es, que para ser la primera vez que dormía con alguien, conseguí conciliar en sueño y estar a gusto, gracias a que Loki era el que estaba ahí.

Al día siguiente, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro del pelirrojo, que seguía dormido. Eché un vistazo al reloj, y eran las 10 de la mañana. Decidí levantarme y despertar a los demás después de vestirme. Me puse un bikini azul, con unas flores de color blancas adornando los laterales y encima me puse en vestido muy fino de color blanco. Cuando salí del baño, Takeru y Hikari se estaban levantando, pero Loki seguía dormido. Takeru se dirigió hacia el baño con la ropa en la mano y Hikari cerró la puerta. Ah, y…sí, los dos durmieron juntos.

-Buenos días, Ame.

-Buenos días, Takeru.-Le contesté sonriente.-Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Despierta al señorito "Bello Durmiente" y dile que se cambie, que voy a preparar las cosas para ir a la playa con Hikari. Justo en ese instante, Hikari salió del baño y Takeru se fue a despertar a Loki. Bajé con mi amiga a la cocina, y nos pusimos a preparar el almuerzo.

TAKERU'S POV

Entré con sigilo en la habitación. Loki estaba boca arriba, y parecía que hablaba en sueños. Me acerqué y me puse agachado a su altura para escuchar lo que decía.

-A-Ame…¿Ame… dónde estás…?-Decidí gastarle una broma al chico. ¿Que por qué? Muy sencillo; anoche me hizo dormir con Hikari, y eso que me daba mucha vergüenza…Además de que el otro día me levanté y tenía la cara llena de nata.

Tragué saliva, y empecé a susurrarle al oído poniendo un tono de voz algo parecido al de Ame.-Loki, estoy aquí.-Loki me oyó, así que continuó habando.

-Ame…cásate conmigo…Ame…

-Loki…me casaré contigo…-En ese momento, me tapé la boca de la risa.

-Ame…sé…-Tomó una pausa algo larga-…se uno conmigo….

No sabía que responder. (Pero, ¿¡que sueña este hombre!? Al menos demostraba que la quería, y mucho. Ame es una chica con suerte)-Claro…porque te quiero, Loki.

-Ame…-No sé cómo me localizó, pero me abrazó la cabeza.-Bésame…-

(Espera, se está acercando demasiado…) Lo tenía casi encima, pero decidí cortar el rollo de una vez o acabaría…uhg, no quiero ni pensarlo-¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

Rápidamente, abrió los ojos y pegó un bote nada mas ver lo que estaba haciendo-¡AAAAAAAH! ¿¡Y QUÉ HACES TU JUGANDO CON LA GENTE DORMIDA!?

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, pero luego nos empezamos a reír.-Loki, si Ame llega a oírte decir esas cosas…-Negué con la cabeza.-No puedo imaginármelo, pero…al menos tendrías el valor para pedirle su mano. En cambio, yo…

-Espera,-Loki se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras yo estaba sentado en el suelo, mirándole-¿es que quieres casarte con Hikari?

-Sí.-Le contesté al pelirrojo. Noté como mi cara se sonrojaba, porque me ardía.-Compré el anillo anteayer, y no he encontrado un momento para dárselo, aparte de que…soy un cobarde.

-Susanoo Totsuka Takeru.-Loki me miraba seriamente.-Eres el Dios Japonés del Mar, seguro que has derrotado a alguna que otra fiera, pudiste ayudarnos con el problema de Baldr y no tienes miedo del peligro. ¿Y ahora me llegas y me dices, que no eres capaz de pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que tanto amas?-El pelirrojo suspiró.-Esta tarde, ve con ella a dar un paseo por la playa y cuando lleguéis a una zona donde las olas rompan contra las piedras, díselo. Pero mira, toma aire, mírala a los ojos, y con el corazón en la mano…tadah~.

Asentí con la cabeza.-Vale. Gracias por tu ayuda, Loki. Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Aún no voy a pedírselo. Porque aparte de que no tengo anillo, voy a esperar a un día especial.-El muchacho se levantó y miró la ventana, sonriendo.-Aunque me muero de ganas…

-¡Loki, Takeru, ¿estáis listos ya?!-Ame nos llamó desde abajo.

-¡Ya bajamos!-Le contestó Loki.-Tu tranquilo, Takeru. Tienes mi apoyo.

LA PLAYA :D

 _ **Historia en 3ª persona.**_

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la playa sobre las 12 en el coche de Ame (Sí, ya se sacó el carné de conducir, ya es una adulta T.T). Colocaron en un hueco entre la multitud, alejados de la orilla (ya que había mucha gente), dos sombrillas y las sillas con las bolsas y la comida.

-Bueeeeno~ ya estamos aquí.-Dijo Loki.-Ame, ven, voy a echarte crema~.-Hablándole a la chica de forma pícara.

-¿Ahora qué eres, mi madre?-Ella le contestó burlona.

-Nope, pero si te quemarías. Y si pasa eso no podré tocar tu piel porque te dolería.-Le dice, mientras la abrazaba por detrás. (Además de que tu madre me arrancaría la trenza si ve que no he cuidado bien de ti…)

-Me has convencido.

Loki se sentó con Ame, y le puso la crema. Al pelirrojo no le hacía falta, ya que su piel estaba acostumbrada al calor de sus llamas. Un poco de Sol no iba a hacerle nada. Takeru se dispuso también a aplicarle el protector a Hikari. Ella aceptó con gusto y luego se la puso a Takeru también.

En la playa se lo pasaban bastante bien. Jugaron a los caballos, bucearon, recogieron conchas e hicieron un castillo de arena. Llegada la tarde, sobre las 17:00, apenas había ya gente. Ame y Hikari se fueron al agua un rato a jugar a la pelota. Takeru y Loki se tumbaron en sus toallas para echarse a dormir un rato. A lo lejos, un grupo de hombres se limitaban a mirar a las dos chicas, que sólo se divertían de manera inocente.

-Disculpa.-Una voz desconocida femenina sonó al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Hm?-Loki se incorporó algo extrañado y miró a la chica de la que provenía la voz. Tras ella había un grupo de seis chicas más con un móvil y cámara de fotos.-¿Qué queréis, señoritas?

-Tú eres Loki Laevatein, ¿no? El nuevo modelo de la empresa fotográfica Aja's Stone.-Le dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Así es.-Le contesta asintiendo el pelirrojo.

-¿Podemos hacernos unas fotos contigo, por favor?

-Vaya Loki, por lo que veo ya tienes fans.-Intervino Takeru, sonriendo.

-Por lo visto sí, ¡jajaja!-Le contestó el peliazul. Luego se dirigió a la fan.-Con mucho gusto, me haré unas fotos co vosotras. Takeru, ve con las chicas, que yo iré nada más que termine.

-Voy.-Takeru se incorporó de la toalla y se estiró, dejando marcar sus músculos por accidente.

-¡WAAAAH!-Gritó una muchacha de las del grupo.-¿¡T-Tú también eres modelo!? Porque tienes un cuerpo de deportista fascinante.

-¿Eh? No, yo me dedico al Kendo.-Le contestó de forma sincera a la chica.

-Takeru, podrías venir a que te hagan una prueba el próximo día. Debutarías, junto con mi encanto, claro está.-Dijo Loki riendo. Takeru al final se apuntó también a esa sesión intervenida de fotos.

 _Mientras tanto…_

El mismo grupo de hombres que observaba a las muchachas desde hace un rato, se acercaron a las chicas. Un hombre con pintas de ser el líder se dirigió a las dos, mientras que los otros las iban rodeando poco a poco.-Hey, chicas…vemos que estáis solitas y nos preguntábamos si queríais venir con nosotros a tomar algo…y hacer cosas divertidas…-El hombre daba miedo. Tenía cara de salido, además de que tenía un horrible aspecto de confiado.

-¿Eh…?-Ame los miraba confusa. Se agarró del brazo de Hikari.

-¿Por qué nosotras tendríamos que ir con unos guarros como vosotros? Además, ya estamos ocupadas, lo siento Señor "Mira que sexy y guay me creo".

-Jojojo…-El líder rió de forma burlona.-Pues yo no veo aquí a nadie que venga a por vosotras.-Chasqueó los dedos, y sus hombres cogieron a las chicas y le presionaron las manos contra su espalda, para que no diesen puñetazos. Luego, le taparon la boca con un pañuelo. El hombre tomó del mentón a las chicas y les echó una mirada de arriba abajo.-Mis clientes pagarán una fortuna por cuerpos como estos.-Se dio la vuelta.-Divertíos un rato.

Los secuaces del líder, tocaban y rozaban el cuerpo de las chicas. Por desgracia, eran tantos los secuaces que no había hueco por el que ver qué ocurría y las chicas no podían hablar a causa de los trapos que le pusieron alrededor de la boca.

(Debo intentar hacer de mi boca un hocico para romper esto y así avisar a Loki con un grito… si es una transformación rápida no se darán ni cuenta estos descerebrados). Pensó Ame. Nada más que pudo, la chica sacó sus colmillos y su rostro pareció alargarse. Pegó un tirón rápido de la tela, esta se soltó, y volvió a la normalidad.

-¡Cuidado, se quitó- -El líder no tuvo tiempo de avisar a sus hombres antes de que Ame gritase:

-¡LOOOOKIIIIIII!-Tras esto, el líder abofeteó a la chica. Hikari se sacudió, y a Ame le volvieron a cubrir la boca, pero esta vez con uno de los juguetes del líder, o eso parecía. Una bola en la boca atada con cuerdas alrededor de la cabeza en plan bozal. Ya no podía hacer nada.

-Perra asquerosa…-Le dijo con los dientes cerrados.-¡Da igual esta mujer, haced lo que queráis con ella! ¡Violadla si es que tenéis huevos! La otra la quiero intacta.-Hikari volvió a moverse de forma bruscamente, pero Ame estaba completamente inmóvil, ya que la empezaron a coger por todos lados.

Por otro lado, nuestros chicos, ya una vez terminada la sesión fotográfica y sentados en sus sillas tranquilos, oyeron el grito de Ame. Loki se levantó y se quedó quieto mirando hacia el mar.-Ame…-Takeru miró también al frente.-¡están en peligro! Si no, ya Hikari hubiera venido, ¡vamos!-El pelirrojo echó a correr junto con el peliazul hasta la orilla, donde no veían a Hikari ni tampoco a Ame.-¡Ame! ¡AME!-Loki tenía la mirada llena de miedo.

-¡HIKARIII!-Takeru gritó su nombre, pero no tenía respuesta.

El líder del grupo se acercó a los dos chicos, que estaban aterrorizados al no poder encontrar a Hikari y a Ame.-Caballeros, ¿os apetece venir a divertiros un rato?-Ambos se quedaron con la mirada extrañada.-Vengan sólo un momento. Nada más que las vean, querrán unirse, seguro.

-¿Ver…el qué?-Se hicieron paso entre los hombres que había allí, cerca de unos 15, aproximadamente. Algunos eran adolescentes de dieciséis años, pero otros eran de entre nos veinte y veinticinco años, pero el líder aparentaba ya los cuarenta. Él iba delante de ellos, y el agua los cubría por la cintura. ¿Qué hacían tan adentro? Muy pronto lo iban a saber.

-Os presento a las nuevas perras que causarán sensación en mi local…-Cuando Takeru vio a Hikari, rodeada de hombres y que la tenían atada, se quedó totalmente paralizado, mientras Hikari gritaba contra el pañuelo su nombre. En cambio, Ame estaba llorando, con la marca de un guantazo en la cara, y el bañador un poco bajado.-¿Qué os parecen? Loki, al verla así, y encima aguantar al capullo que la había atrapado, entró en ataque de furia. Rápidamente, se acercó al que la tenía sujeta por atrás y le pegó un puñetazo. Luego, escondió la chica tras él.

-¡Ella es MÍA! Y vosotros, desgraciados, ¡pagaréis por lo que habéis hecho!-Gritó el pelirrojo, enfurecido..-¡Takeru, haz lo que sabes!

-¡Voy!-Takeru utilizó su poder, el poco que se limitaba en la Tierra, para levantar una serpiente marina hecha del agua la cual separó al que sostenía a Hikari. Luego, para mantener a las dos chicas a salvo, las encerró en una burbuja.

El líder estaba acobardado, pero sus hombres se enzarzaron en una pelea contra Takeru y Loki. El Dios del Mar gastó energía en usar el poder, así que luchó con el pelirrojo a puñetazos. El canalla acobardado intentó escapar, pero Loki corrió hacia él y lo tumbó en la arena antes de que echase a correr.

-Te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho.-Le dijo el pelirrojo. Tenía una herida en el labio de la que brotaba sangre, y su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos del líder. Tras esto, Loki usó la palma de su mano para grabar a fuego, literalmente, una quemadura en el moflete, que es donde su chica había recibido el guantazo ajeno.

Cuando todo terminó y los hombres se fueron, Takeru bajó a las chicas de la burbuja. Rápidamente abrazó a Hikari.-Lo siento, Hikari…me quedé petrificado del miedo, no quería perderte…

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero a mí no me hicieron nada grave. Ame es la que más me preocupa ahora.-La morena miró a su amiga, que estaba de rodillas en la playa, exhausta y sin aliento. Loki fue corriendo hacia ella y se puso de frente, rozándole con la mano el rostro.

El pelirrojo le empezó a hablar con una voz temblorosa y una lágrima cayó en la arena. Ame lo miró sorprendida.-Ame, yo…debería haberme preocupado más por ti, debería haber estado pendiente, pero…

-Loki.-El chico alzó la mirada. Ella lo miraba sonriente, y con la yema del dedo apartó la poca sangre que le goteaba del labio.-No te preocupes, estoy bien gracias a ti. Y además te arriesgaste por ello.

-Pero, ¿y si no llegas a pegar una voz? No me imagino lo que te podrían haber hecho.

-Pero tampoco ha sido así, ¿verdad? Pues ya está, no imagines cosas innecesarias. Ahora volvemos a estar juntos, y eso es lo que cuenta.-Ella sonrió. Y al no poder resistir su encanto, Loki la besó mientras sus lágrimas caían por su rostro. Pasó miedo, y posiblemente el recuerdo tan malo de esa tarde no sería fácil de superar, ya que él cree que por su culpa, al haberse distraído con el grupo de niñas, casi pierde a la persona más importante para él.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó, Takeru tomó a Hikari de la mano.-Ven, hay algo…que quiero enseñarte.-Hikari asintió, ruborizada, y empezó a caminar de la mano con el Dios Japonés por la orilla de la playa.

-¿A dónde vamos, Take-Take?-Le preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-Ya verás.-Legaron a una zona donde las olas rompían contra las rocas, y al darle la luz de la tarde en las diminutas gotas de agua se reflejaba un arcoiris.-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso…-La chica soltó la mano del Japonés y dio unos pasos hacia delante para contemplar el extenso mar.

En ese momento, Takeru supo que era una gran oportunidad para proponerle matrimonio. Takeru sacó un anillo de plata con adornos de olas color zafiro. El peliazul llamó a la chica con voz temblorosa y ruborizado.-Hi-Hikari…

Ella se volteó, y vio la roja cara de Takeru.-¿Qué ocurre, Take-Take?-Se hacercó al chico y le tomó de las manos, pero extrañada miró su mano derecha, la cual estaba cerrada.-¿Qué escondes?

-Hm…-El chico permanecía en silencio, mirando a Hikari con los ojos clavados en ella.

-Estás intentando decirme algo… ¿es eso? Pero, no puedes.

En ese momento, Takeru recordó lo que le dijo Loki. El japonés tomó aire, volvió a mirar a la chica a los ojos, con el corazón a cien y se armo de valor, poniendo voz seria.-Hikari Shiku, Deidad de los Zorros, ¿quieres ser mi futura esposa y vivir conmigo para siempre en completa felicidad?

-Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras.-Le contesta sonriente la morena.

-¿Entonces…es un sí?

-¡Pues claro, baka!-Ambos rieron, y Takeru colocó el bello anillo plateado en el dedo anular de la chica que se convertiría en un futuro no muy lejano su esposa.

Los cuatro regresaron bastante contentos a casa, aparte de agotados. Takeru y Hikari dieron la buena noticia a todos los Dioses que estudiaron con ellos en la Academia, inclusive a nuestra querida Lucina, la familia de Hikari, Lucina y madre de Ame. La fecha acordada de la unión sería el próximo Mayo, pero antes de eso, tendríamos una visita, y el cumpleaños de Ame. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro a nuestras jóvenes Deidades?

Pero mientras iba todo bien con los demás, había uno que quedó traumatizado desde que ocurrió el accidente en la playa. Loki, cada vez estaba más amargado con sus pesadillas…


	2. Baldr el perver y el cumple de Loki

_15 de Octubre_

 _ **LOKI'S POV**_

Me desperté al no notar la presencia de Ame. Era de noche, y no sabía qué hora era. Miré a mi alrededor.-¿Dónde…?

-¡Loki!-Al escuchar su voz, me levanté de un brinco y me dirigí al salón, que era el lugar de donde emanaba la voz. Cuando llegué, me quedé paralizado. Los hombres de la playa la estaban maltratando, diciendo que la siguieron y se vengarían. Me atraparon, y me pusieron ante ella mientras le pegaban. No podía aguantar más; estaba es sus límites, cuando el líder de ellos le disparó en el pecho.

-¡AMEEEEE!-Me soltaron a mí y a ella. Dejándola muy malherida, en el suelo del salón, se largaron. Tomé a la chica entre mis brazos, y ella sollozaba del dolor, aparte de intentar respirar.

-Loki…siento no poder estar contigo para siempre, rompí mi promesa…-Le cogí de la mano.

-No, no hables…Vamos a al hospital rápido y verás como…- -Yo estaba ya con cortinas de agua salada nublándome la vista, desesperado.

-Loki, lo siento…-Terminando su frase, costándole hablar, cerró sus ojos y su mano se dejó caer en la mía, sin fuerza, ni calor.

-Ame…¡no puedes dejarme!- -¡AME!-Respiraba fuertemente, y estaba tenso, sudando y con dolor de pecho. Me senté en el borde de la cama, mirándola mientras dormía.-Era un sueño…-Dormíamos en la misma habitación, pero en camas separadas. Aunque de vez en cuando me iba co ella. Estaba tan perturbado por el sueño que decidí lavarme la cara e irme un rato al salón, no antes sin darle un beso a mi chica en la cabeza y acariciársela.

Me senté en el sofá y bebí un trago de agua. (Una lástima que las bestias se fueran…) Marth se fue con Baldr y Thor y Horo con Tsukito. Les ayudaban con el trabajo y protegían su hogar. Aunque siempre serían fieles a Ame y Hikari.

Esta no era la primera vez que me pasaba lo de la pesadilla. Muchas anteriores eran similares a ésta, y todo comenzó pocos días después del accidente de la playa. Ame parecía estar bien, pero tampoco quería tocar el tema. Suspiré y miré el reloj.-Las cuatro y media…Pronto será mi cumpleaños…debería ir avisando a los Dioses e ir preparando "eso"…-Tras cerrar los ojos unos minutos, me dormí.

 _24 de Octubre_

 _ **3ª Persona**_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Loki, y había preparado una fiesta en la casa de Ame, ya que tenía patio y un gran salón. Sería la primera vez que los Dioses visitaban el mundo humano y las chicas veían a Lucina en mucho tiempo, aparte de las bestias, que irían de visita. El ordenador, en fundón de teletransportador (Sí, ya no funciona para otra cosa excepto para eso), lo colocaron con un alargador de batería en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Loki! ¡Ame!- Una voz aguda sonó desde fuera. El pelirrojo y la morena fueron a recibir al invitado.

-¡Ame!-Ladró un animal

-¡Baldr, Thor!- Loki se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó junto a Ame.-Nos alegramos mucho de veros.

-¡Marth!-Ame abrazo de forma cariñosa al lobo, que conservaba su forma bestia en el mundo humano.

-¡Y nosotros!-Le respondió Baldr.-Allí se está algo aburrido sin ti.

-Ame, ¿cómo vas?-Le preguntó Thor a la chica.

-Bastante bien, la verdad.-Ame entró junto a Thor y con Marth a casa, para reunirse co Takeru y Hikari. Loki y Baldr se fueron al jardín.

-Loki, ¿hiciste con ella algo…"especial"?-Le pregunto el rubio susurrándole.

-¿Cómo qué?-Contestó Loki, de forma inocente.

-Ya sabes, esa cosa que hacen los humanos cuando se aman y "se hacen uno".-Baldr no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No!-Loki se sonrojó.-Aún no lo hemos hecho. Estoy esperando su momento.

-YA veo…Pero me tienes que decir cómo se siente.-Dijo el rubio tras un largo suspiro.

/NA: Baldr pervertido 7u7

Aquella conversación era extraña. Dioses que apenas sabían del amor y hablando de ese tema los hacía inocentes. Ambos acabaron riendo, y pasaron adentro.

Al poco rato después, llegó Tsukito (También apodado Chupito o Shukiito xD) junto con los Griegos. Todos se reunieron e el salón y se saludaron entre sí. Cuando Hikari y Ame se acercaron a Lucina y a Yui, se fijaron en que la pelinegra tenía un ser viviendo en ella. Así es, nuestra Lucina estaba embarazada de 7 meses. No sabían si era niño o niña, porque querían que fuese sorpresa. Pero eso no era todo, porque Hikari dio también la noticia. (Por favoh esto parece una fábrica Dx)

-¿No pudiste resistirte eh~ Takeru-san~?-Le comentó Baldr al peliazul, emocionado por la noticia de su futura esposa; en en tono pícaro.

-¡C-cállate!-Le respondió, algo ruborizado.

La cena se realizó en el salón, y luego partieron la tarta. Después de comer, salieron a la terraza a ver los fuegos artificiales que la madre de Ame lanzaba desde un lugar seguro en el parque. Aquel fue el regalo de Ame para Loki, queriendo recordar junto a él y todos los Dioses los felices días de la Academia.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Loki.-Le felicitó su chica, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias Ame, te quiero.-El pelirrojo la besó de forma ardiente y los demás se reunieron ante él.

-Loki.-Takeru pronunció alto y claro su nombre. Él le arrastró hasta todos los chicos.

-Ame, ¿me acompañas al baño? Necesito ayuda.-La chica asintió y acompañó a Lucina.

-Loki, ¿estás listo?-Hikari le miró de forma desafiante. El joven tragó saliva antes de contestar de forma clara.

-Sí.

-Así me gusta, como un macho pecho voludo, ¿no?-Todos rieron, y Apollo le entregó a Loki una caja de terciopelo rojo.

-Loki-Loki, el anillo, ahí está el anillo que encargaste. Justo tal y como dibujaste en los planos.

-Gracias, Apollo.

-Hermano.-Thor se puso ante Loki y colocó una mano en su hombro, apretando un poco en forma de ánimo.-Tú vas a hacer a Ame feliz, y tú también lo serás. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y para Ame, ya que es como una hermana pequeña así que…Vamos, pídeselo.

-Thor…-Loki, al que Thor nunca le había dicho esa palabra tan importante desde que se convirtieron en hermanastros, "hermano", esa palabra, significaba mucho para él, y abrazó a Thor con cariño, agradeciendo ese gesto tan amable.

-¡Chicos, que viene!-Yui avisó de que Ame se aproximaba y los Dioses se colocaron en fila, abriendo paso hacia Loki, que estaba sonrojado.

Cuando la chica los vio a todos así, se extrañó.-¿Qué es todo esto, chicos?-Preguntó.

-Ya lo verás.-Le dijo Lucina.-Anda ve.-Señalando a Loki con la mano abierta.

Cuando la joven llegó hasta Loki, él le tomó la mano y le empezó a hablar en un tono dulce.-Ame, pasar tanto tiempo contigo es algo maravilloso, y quiero dar el siguiente paso, uno que no hemos realizado todavía y que será muy importante para siempre.-Entonces, Loki se arrodilló, abriendo la caja de terciopelo y mostrándole a la chica un anillo de plata con adornos rojos grabados y que por dentro tenía sus nombres; mirándola a los ojos.-Ame, Deidad de los Lobos…¿te casarías conmigo?

Ame se quedó…LOKA. La chica asintió de forma nerviosa.-Si…si, ¡PUES CLARO!-Se tiró encima de Loki y le abrazó tras colocarse el anillo.-Me encantaría…soy la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Y tú me haces el hombre más feliz del universo. Te amo.-Besó a la chica con ternura, y los demás aplaudieron. Al final decidieron bailar y cantar hasta la madrugada en la casa (Y menos mal que la madre se alojó en un hotel x´D).

 _11 de Diciembre_

 _ **HADES'S POV**_

Lucina llevaba un día ingresada en el hospital, para dar a luz. Estaba nervioso, sin duda, así que decidí darme una vuelta, cuando la enfermera me llamó.

-¿Señor Aidoneus? Su mujer…¡alumbrará su retoño en breves!

-¿¡Cómo!?-Estaba desconcertado.

-Sí, suba conmigo, por favor.

Me monté en el ascensor con la enfermera, y nada más pisar la planta podía oír a mi mujer gritar de dolor.

-Espere aquí.-La señora me señaló los asientos de plástico que había en el pasillo, y sentado, comencé a esperar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y estaba muy nervioso, a punto de levantarme, cuando la enfermera de antes salió de la sala, con una cosita rosa envuelta en un paño que lloraba de forma desconsolada.

-Esta es su hija, ¿le gusta?-Miré con determinación la criatura, pequeña en indefensa. La enfermera la colocó entre mis brazos, y paró de llorar. Pesaba poco y era muy pequeña. Con una racicita como la mía y cabello negro como su madre. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados así que no tuve la oportunidad de verlos.-Es… preciosa.-Miré alegremente a la enfermera, pero ella parecía preocupada.-¿Algo va mal?

-Señor Aidoneus…su esposa…ha tenido varias complicaciones y no se encuentra muy bien….


	3. Aviso (para los que lo lean V:)

Ya sé que esto está bastante (diría que demasiado) muerto, pero es por algunas circunstancias por las que no puedo seguir la historia. Siento comunicar que hasta nuevo aviso no voy a poder continuar, pero prometo que voy a terminar las OVAs. Además tengo varias historias en mente y demás, así que a ver si es posible en unos meses volver a la actividad (echo de menos escribir TnT). Hasta pronto.


	4. Lucina¿Asgard? ¡Paisaje de nieve!

_ESTOY VIIIIIVAAAAAA. Joder, ¿hace cuánto de esto exactamente? Realmente añoraba escrbir y deseaba terminar las Ovas de este Fic, sinceramente (aunque aquí todavía no acabe). Tengo ya una idea en mente que cuando tenga algo de sentido podría probar a escribir, pero no es seguro. En fin AVISO, que este capítulo tiene contenidos susios, y que si a alguien le molesta o no quiere leerlo, avisaré para cuando llegue el momento hacer una separación de lineal, ¿de acuerdo? Dicho esto, ¡ que comience la lectura!_

* * *

 _12 de Diciembre_

-¿¡C-cómo?-Cuando oí a la enfermera comunicarme esa terrible noticia, mis piernas empezaron a temblar. En absoluto silencio, aún con la pequeña en brazos, me llevaron hasta Lucina. Estaba pálida, con una respiración fuerte. Nos dejaron a solas, y me acerqué a su camilla. Coloqué a la pequeña a su lado, y yo me senté en una silla, pegado a la camilla y tomándole la mano.

-Hades, no puedo más… Estoy demasiado cansada, no puedo moverme y perdí mucha sangre.-Giró su cabeza para mirar a la pequeña, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.-Soy una mala madre, ¿verdad, pequeña?

-Lucina, no…No me puedes dejar ahora, ni nunca. Ella y yo…-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos- Te necesitamos…

Con su fría mano, acarició mi rostro lleno de dolor.-Hades, escúchame. Tenemos una casa con todo lo necesario para vivir, y el dinero suficiente para vivir durante un tiempo sin que trabajes, así que no te preocupes.-Suspira.-No sé a dónde iré a parar, Hades...Pero ten en cuenta que siempre viviré en ti, y en nuestra pequeña, Helena.

-¡L-Lucina, espera!-De repente, mi mujer tomó a la niña en sus brazos, ahora bautizada con el nombre de Helena, y posó su mano en el pecho.

-Helena, yo, Lucina Lowell, te entrego mis últimas fuerzas con este pequeño don. Siempre sonreirás, pase lo que pase, serás feliz y harás todo lo posible para ayudar a los demás.-La pequeña empezó a llorar.- No llores por mi pérdida, pequeña. Yo viviré siempre en ti.-Lucina me miró, sonriendo y feliz.- Hades, te quiero. Cuida de nuestra pequeña, y…Te prometo que volveremos a vernos.

*Piiiii*

Un escalofrío doloroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Lucina exhaló su último aliento, y con ella se fue sonrisa, calidez, y alma. Helena lloraba, la recogí y la puse entre mis brazos. Besé su frente, y al moverse un poco los paños que la envolvían, pude verlo. Una gran marca parecida a la mía, de color blanco.-Lucina…-La niña paró de llorar. La abracé y rompí a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, mientras el cielo diurno se oscurecía, y las nubes lo cubrían parecía el lamento de los Dioses que conocíamos por la pérdida de Lucina.

 _14 de Diciembre_

Ése día se celebró el funeral. Asistieron, prácticamente, todos nuestros amigos. Hikari y Ame lloraban desconsoladamente, siendo junto a mí las que más lamentaban su pérdida. El cadáver fue puesto en un ataúd de cristal, y con un hechizo que lograba que el cuerpo evitara la descomposición (Fue un regalo de Zeus). Más tarde, decidí invitarlos a todos a casa. Apollo y Dionisio no se separaron de mi lado. Yui (haciendo de niñera), Hikari y Takeru (que serían padres dentro de poco), y junto con Baldr (que quería aprender), se encargaban de Helena. Thor, Tsukito y Loki intentaban animar a Ame, que se tiró más de media hora sin hablar, y cabizbaja.

 _ **Narración en 3ª persona.**_

-Kuran Ame, ¿cómo puedo hacerte reír?-Tsukito le frotó la espalda, entristecido.

-Ame.-Loki abrió los brazos, y la muchacha no dudó en abalanzarse y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas mientras rompía a llorar.

Hades estaba pensativo. Quería que todo fuese más feliz, y que no estuvieran tristes; aunque la situación no era precisamente la más indicada. Pero entonces, se acordó de las palabras de Lucina antes de morir:

" _Siempre sonreirás, pase lo que pase, serás feliz y harás todo lo posible para ayudar a los demás."_

Hades cogió a Helena en brazos, y pidió que los demás prestaran atención durante un instante.-Quiero que sepáis que Lucina no se ha ido del todo. Siempre estará en vuestros corazones, y su recuerdo en vuestras mentes; pero hay algo más.-Hades le bajó el vestido a la pequeña por debajo del pecho. Se veía perfectamente una marca blanca.-Esto es lo que le ha dejado a Helena, el don de la felicidad. Esa es la prueba de que ella permanece aquí, como un pedazo de su alma viviese en nuestra hija. Así que Ame, Hikari.-Ambas miraron con total atención.-No estéis tan tristes. Ella volverá, estoy seguro.

Tras esto, la moral de todos subió un poco, y Hades se sentía feliz de que al menos tenía a su hija, y no estaría solo. Se convertiría en un padre protector que ama a su hija y viviría con ella en completa felicidad.

Es cierto y no se supo cómo, el alma de Lucina no llegó a pisar el Inframundo en todo ese período de tiempo, y así pensaba Hades que sería, ya que tenía la impresión de que su alma habitaba en otro sitio, en un cuerpo humano. Mirando a su pequeña, dormida, tan dulce e inocente, no pudo resistir el pronunciar su nombre y soltar una lágrima de felicidad, por así comprobar, que su amada esposa estaría con ellos, y algún día podrían volver a reencontrarse.

 _4 de Febrero._

-¡Ohayoooo~ Koneko-chan~!

-¡AH!-Me desperté de un bote, y Loki estaba encima de mí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Me dijo sonriendo. Luego, me dio un beso en la mejilla.-Vamos, levántate. ¡Hoy tengo muchas sorpresas para ti!

-Gracias Loki. Ahora bajo, que voy a vestirme antes.-Loki ya estaba arreglado y lo oí bajar las escaleras rápidamente. No dudé en ponerme una camisa y vaqueros, y bajé al salón, donde mi madre, Takeru y Hikari me esperaban de pie ante la mesa, y Loki estaba al comienzo de las escaleras. Me tendió la mano y yo se la di.

-Como hoy es un día especial, le hemos preparado a mi Hime-sama unas tortitas especiales.

-¡Felicidades Ame!-Hikari me abrazó con su gran barrigota de 5 meses. Takeru me dio un abrazo también, mientras que mi madre me comió a besos.-Tienes que prepar tus maletas.-Me dijo, apartándome amistosamente y manteniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.-Vas a necesitar ropa de abrigo supongo así que…..

Hikari tomó mi mano y se dispuso a llevarme a comprar ropa de abrigo. Odio ir a comprar ropa, pero bueno no me importaba porque tenía compañía, aunque estuviera loca por comprar la ropa pero bueno. La cosa es que me dijo que yo en invierno estoy con las manos moradas, que luego pasaba mucho frío y que parecía que estaba muerta. -¡No puedes usar a Loki de estufa constantemente, baka! - Me dijo tras decir que, efectivamente, usaba (un poco) a mi pareja porque, joder, una estufa viviente no lo tiene todo el mundo, ¡jaja!

Tras unas…¿tres?¿cuatro? Horas de compra intensiva en busca de unos guantes (sí, yo tampoco me lo creía) luego miramos también la ropa de pre-mamá (en eso no me explico cómo tardamos menos…) y me paró delante de una tienda donde ponía en grande "LENCERÍA". Mirando fijamente el cartel me dije a mí misma (RUN), pero jajá sorpresa que Hikari me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me metió dentro. ¿Qué pasó después aparte de tirarme una hora mirando lencería? Que obviamente aparte de probármela, Hikari me regaló un "conjuntito" con encaje de color negro. No iba a decirle nada porque aparte de que se molestó en regalármelo pues pensé que por cambiar a veces de ropa interior no está mal.

Hikari me dio la bolsa con una sonrisa pícara, y antes de bajar al parking para irnos, dijo de ir a un sitio al que tenía muchas ganas y no estaba muy lejos de aquí. Me llevó al parque donde mis amigas y yo nos reencontramos con nuestros chicos tras la Academia por primera vez, y me llevó a aquel árbol, donde bajo su sombra había un mantel de pícnic azul con franjas amarillas y verdes.

-Por fin habéis llegado, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? -Takeru se quejó mientras venía cargando con unas cuantas bolsitas de tela, y cuando las soltó besó a Hikari en la mejilla, aparte de preguntarle por su estado. Era un muchacho rudo, pero en el fondo es un buen chico y se preocupa por todos, sobretodo ahora como está Hikari, actuando de un modo más protector que de costumbre.

Mi madre apareció con Loki por el otro extremo del parque, llevando entre ambos una bolsa grande y aparte cada uno una pequeñita.-¿Qué tal las compras?-Me preguntó mi madre. Hikari contestó por mí, y dejó las bolsas junto con Loki en el suelo, pegada al árbol, y el muchacho me dio el saquito de tela que envolvía algo con la forma de una fiambrera.

-Hoy comemos aquí. -Me dijo, sonriendo. -Escogimos el sitio porque creemos que es especial para ti, y bueno, es tu día especial, asi que… -Algo sonrojado, se rascó la nuca. Tras esto, nos sentamos tranquilamente a comer en el parque. Las bolsitas de tela eran Obentos* que había preparado mi madre (le salían de rechupete cuando yo era una niña), y luego en la bolsa había más comida: una tarta de natas con fresa, dangos, mochis...La cosa es que todo era dulce, y realmente me encantaba porque los dulces me daban vida, felicidad… No podía ser un día más feliz, o eso pensaba.

-¡HORA DE ABRIR LOS REGALOS! -Gritó Hikari, exaltada, emocionada, y dando palmadas con los ojos brillantes como el sol. Hikari, aparte de darme la bolsa de la lencería (cabrona), ella y Takeru me regalaron una bola de Nieve con la fantástica Torre de Tokyo, ya que habían estado allí hace poco y na bufanda azul oscuro con lobitos de color gris. Era muy suave y calentita. -Te la cogió Takeru cuando estuvimos en Japón, nos pareció muy mona para ti.-Le di las gracias a ambos, y ellos me devolvieron una cálida sonrisa. Mientras tanto, la bufanda me recordaba mucho a Marth… era una lástima que ya apenas pudiera verle. Cuando mi madre me iba a dar algo, Hikari me puso delante de mí **ESA** bolsa de ropa.-Bueno, ¿no le vas a enseñar a tu churri la cosa tan _guay_ que te he regalado? -Arqueaba las cejas, moviéndolas de arriba a abajo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, me ardía la cara mientras sostenía la bolsa estrujándola contra mi pecho. Mi madre leyó el letrero de la bolsa, y se echó a reír.

-¡M-mamá!-Dije en tono quejica.-No hace gracia…

-Pero niña, que eso es súper normal... ¡sobretodo cuando empecéis a vivir solos, os veréis a menudo en ropa interior!-Dijo entre carcajadas.

-Hikari me miró.-Tú piensa que es un bikini pero seco y...-Buscó nerviosa a Loki con la mirada.-¡Loki! ¿A que tú quieres verlo?-Levanté mi cabeza y no me hizo falta confirmar lo que me temía.

Ahí estaba él, mirándome con esos ojos grises con reflejos celestes y su cabello rojo resaltando entre el fondo verde del parque. Tenía una leve sonrisa pícara.

-Estoy deseando que se me presente la ocasión de verte con ese conjuntito sexy para seducirme, gatita.-Me ruboricé como un tomate, y Loki empezó a partirse de risa con Hikari. Mi madre estaba ya llorando de la risa. (Mi madre era una madre guay, porque hablaba de cualquier tema sin vergüenza y encima disfrutaba con los chistes y bromas verdes de Loki). Pero, aún así, ¡qué vergüenza! Y además tenía ese pequeño hormigueo en mi cuerpo disciendo "Hola, estoy aquí y quiero salseo", ya que a pesar de por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, el coito no lo habíamos ni rozado así que bueno, estaba algo (BASTANTE) NERVOCIA.

N/A: Ya sé que es "Nerviosa", pero lo he querido escribir así por la broma, nada más.

-Venga cielo, que aún te quedan dos personas que quieren darte un detallito por tu cumpleaños.-Mi madre rodeó a Loki con el brazo, sonriendo de forma grácil y escondiendo detrás de ambos algo. Mi madre sacó una cajita pequeña de color negro y era de terciopelo. -Ábrela.

La cajita contenía un péndulo de un mineral de color oscuro pero con reflejos de muchísimos colores, era algo precioso.-Gracias mamá, no me esperaba que fueras a encontrar algo tan bonito, debió ser difícil.

-Pero mereció la pena. -Comentó. - Al fin y al cabo, eso no es sólo un péndulo cualquiera.- Incliné un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, extrañada.- Mira, Si te fijas, el péndulo contsa de seis caras, y hay tres runas separadas por una cara:

 _Mannaz_ , la Runa del humano.

 _Isa_ , la Runa del hielo

 _Ehwaz_ , la Runa del caballo y del transporte

-Te va a ser útil y práctico, ya lo verás. Mira lo que pasa si pronuncias _Ehwaz, Marth. -_ De repente, apareció ante mí un majestuoso lobo enorme, alado y de color azul, mirándome con ojos ámbar.

-¡MARTH!-Rápidamente me levanté para echarme sobre su mullido pelaje y poder por una vez más tocar y ver al que fue mi compañero más fiel en la Academia (Aparte de las chicas, claro). Cuando ya todos nos calmamos tras la llegada de Marth, ya que estuvimos saludándole, estuvimos conversando, Loki se puso en pie.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? -Marth se sacudió.

-¿A dónde? -Digo yo, no quiero que se vaya tan pronto, pero esque ha dicho " **nos vamos"…** -Loki, ¿a dónde vais?

-¿Te crees que te vas a quedar sin mi regalo de cumpleaños? -Loki me tendió la mano y se la di, y levantándome de un saltito, me subió en el lomo de Marth. -Espera que traigo las alforjas.

Loki se marchó corriendo hacia el coche de mi madre. Estaba callada, con todos mirándome, y yo estaba procensando la información. A ver, Ame: Te han subido en Marth, vas a no sabes dónde, porque como te han regalado unas runas específicas en un colgante sacando de no sabe Odín/Zeus/(insertar nombre de Dios mitológico) dónde, te han regalado indirectamente unos guantes, una bufanda… -¡MENTIRA! -Dije sonriendo, con tono sarcástico y los ojos algo llorosos, no me lo podía creer…Resulta que me iba a ir tres días con Loki a su tierra, con el frío, mis cuñados y mucha, MUCHA nieve. Una de esas cosas sobraban, o más bien, UNO DE ELLOS….En fin, ¡NO ME LO PODÍA CREER!

Loki trajo un par de alforjas bastante grandecitas, y las colgó delante de mí.-Que no se te vayan a caer, allí llevas la ropa de repuesto.- Loki se subió detrás de mí, agarrándome por la cintura. Me despedí de los demás lanzándoles un beso mientras Marth andaba marcha atrás para coger carrerilla.-Feliz cumpleaños, Ame.-Loki besó mi mejilla y Marth corrió para volar sobre el parque y alcanzar las nubes, donde pronunció el conjuro de la Runa de hielo para llegar a lo que era actualmente su hogar, Asgard.

Cuando llegamos, no me di cuenta de que estaba en mi forma Deidad, en la que me encontraba a la hora de salvar a Baldr. Al fin y al cabo era cómoda, y aunque no estaba pasando tanto frío como me esperaba, hacía algo de brisa fresca invernal. Cuando miré a Loki tras observar el paisaje invernal, él estaba embelesado en mí.-No recordaba que tuvieras ese aspecto que tanto me gusta… Es una pena que no tengas orejas ni colita de lobo de las que tirar, Deidad de los Lobos.-Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa ladeada y soltando una leve carcajada.

-Oye, que no al menos no tengo cuernos, cabra loca.-Respondí en tono burlesco.

-Mooooo~… ¡Ya verás! - Loki se puso a perseguirme por el amplio campo de nieve, y además volando. Ya que estábamos en Asgard, éramos capaces de usar nuestros poderes y eso incluía vuelo. Sinceramente, prefería andar y correr e incluso montar en cualquier ser mitológico ya que volar no era lo mío. Poco después de llevar unos segundos levitando siendo perseguida, descendí y caí sobre la nieve a una velocidad como si hubiera estado corriendo, y arrastrándome sobre el suelo; aunque la verdad no me dolió nada, era como caer sobre una colchoneta dura.-¡Ame!-Gritó Loki. Se puso de rodillas ante mí, con cara preocupada, pero se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Pregunté con tono un poco molesto. Deduje que se reía porque estaba tirada en el suelo y cubierta de nieve, así que al incorporarme un poco, me acerqué para besarle cuando en realidad que cogí de los brazos para tumbarlo en el suelo.-JÁ, te gané.

-¡O-oe! ¡Eso es trampa!

-Como si TÚ nuca las hubieras hecho.

-Touche.-Acabamos riendo, tumbados el uno junto a otro en la nieve, dándonos la mano. Así nos tiramos un rato, hasta que Marth vino hacia nosotros diciendo que qué ibamos a hacer. Loki propuso ir a visitar a Thor y a Baldr antes de irnos a lo que sería nuestra casa mientras estuviéramos en Asgard.

Tal que así, cogimos, y el can aún con las pedazo de alforjas me llevó en su lomo hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea en medio de la nieve donde apenas había casas; de hecho, sólo había diez y una de ellas parecía un establo.-Pensaba que Asgard estaba lleno de Deidades.-Le dije a Loki, que iba volando a mi lado. Él me dijo que eso era una zona apartada de lo que era la verdadera ciudad. Era el pequeño pueblo donde Baldr, Thor y él se criaron. De hecho, justo al lado de esta pequeña villa hay un lago donde habitan peces todo el año, y salían a pescar casi todos los días de la semana para luego hacerlos lentamente al fuego mientras veían las estrellas.

Cuando me contó esto, parecía enternecerse con cada palabra que soltaba. Es cierto que su infancia hasta cierto punto fue dura, pero al menos tiene esos buenos recuerdos de sus amigos.

Mis cuñados nos vieron llegar desde lejos. Marth realizó un aterrizaje un tanto arriesgado ya que se alegraba de ver a Thor de nuevo (congeniaron muy bien), mientras que Loki fue a darle un abrazo a Baldr. Descendí de la bestia y no dudé ni por un segundo en estrecharlos entre mis brazos.

-Bienvenida a Asgard, Kusanagi.-Thor se alegró mucho de vernos, estaba sonriendo. Levemente, pero lo hacía.

En cambio, Baldr...-Me alegra TANTO de que estéis aquí… ¡Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte, Loki!-Luego, me miró a mí.-Ame, tú de esta no te escapas.-Me dijo, con su sonrisa sádica, aunque luego fuera de coña o no, en ese momento, mi mente decía: TENGO MIEDO.-Bueno, ¿qué te parece nuestro antiguo hogar? Aún lo habitan un par de Dioses aparte de nosotros, pero más bien es como una villa turística para ellos y quienes quiera Odín invitar. Por suerte le dijimos que teníamos visita y suponimos que no querías a un montón de criaturas mirándote y rodeándote como si nunca hubieran visto una humana.

-Pues sí. La verdad es que nuestras casas sí están intactas pero el establo y siete más son todas para "turismo", como decís en tu mundo.-Añadió Thor, gesticulando las comillas.

-Pero, ¿no vivíamos los tres en la misma casa?-Intervino Loki.-¿Por qué hay una casa sin utilizar?

-Porque es la vuestra.-Cuando Baldr terminó esa frase, Loki yo nos quedamos mirando a Baldr unos instantes callados, y luego fuimos girando la cabeza lentamente hasta mirarnos con cara sorprendida, boca cerrada pero cejas arqueadas. (Ya está. Se ve venir. Por qué no puedo decir nada. AYUDA.)

-Loki, ve a cazar algo de carne con Baldr. Ame y yo vamos a pescar y de paso encender el fuego. Esta noche vamos a hacer lo que hacíamos cuando críos.

Rápidamente, el pelirrojo salió del trance y cogió a Baldr del brazo para llevárselo a buscar carne para la cena.

-Thor, ¿qué animales se cazan aquí para la cena?-Me asusté poco después de decirme la larga lista de animales que podían comer en este sitio plagado de nieve y además nunca había pensado que tantos de los seres vivos mencionados anteriormente eran comestibles. (El oso… ¿eso estará rico?)

Antes de nada llevé a Marth al establo, el cual me dijo Thor que es donde solía dormir la mayoría de las noches. El Dios me ayudó a cargar una de las alforjas hasta lo que iba a ser la casa de Loki y mía. Era una cabaña preciosa y acogedora. Tenía una chimenea cocina, un sofá bastante cómodo, una alfombra con dibujos de runas y un mundo con la Serpiente del Mundo a su alrededor, y arriba había una gran habitación con una cama de matrimonio y un baño. Era una casa en la que podría vivir cómodamente todo el año, y además está en un sitio que a pesar de ser turístico, en otra época del año debe estar genial.

Tras dejar las alforjas en la habitación de arriba, cogimos unas cañas de la casa de Baldr y Thor. Eran viejas, palos de madera simples y desgastados que tenían hilo negro bastabte grueso en la punta superior y un anzuelo dorado colgando del extremo de éste. La pesca fue silente, más que nada porque si hacíamos el mínimo ruido espantaríamos a todos los peces, y logramos capturar varios ejemplares de trucha y una anguila. A la hora de encender el fuego, pensé en hacer chispas con dos piedras, porque frotar los palos lo veía más complicado ya que la madera estaba algo húmeda. Cuando llevaba unos minutos intentando encender el fuego, Thor seguía limpiando el pescado, y no todavía no encendía la llama.

Cuando estuve a punto de mandar las piedras al lago, porque SEGUÍA SIN PRENDER, mágicamente el fuego ardió.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así, Ame?-Loki apareció por mis espaldas. Llevaba un venado colgando, y Baldr una liebre. Loki rió cuando le conté que llevaba más de diez minutos intentando hacer el fuego. Poco después de que llegasen, estuvimos asando el pescado y la carne en el fuego, nos sentamos en círculo, y los tres chicos me empezaron a contar historias de cuando eran críos, y yo participé contando anécdotas de cuando era pequeña.

Finalizada la cena, nos tumbamos los cuatro juntos y miramos las estrellas en el cielo, Loki hizo una aurora boreal, y Baldr logró que flores y la hierba fresca primaveral creciera a nuestro alrededor.-Chicos, gracias por todo esto. He de admitir que ha sido fantástico poder venir aquí, pasar con vosotros un tiempo estupendo y que me hayáis aceptado en vuestra familia.

Se otorgaron unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Thor habló-Ame, yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, por lo que nos has enseñado, y me hace feliz que mi hermano esté con alguien como tú, él debe sentirse afortunado, pero yo también lo estoy porque tengo ahora una familia más grande y es ideal.

-¡THOOOOOR~!-Todos le abrazamos. Rara vez, expresaba de esa manera abierta sus sentimientos, y a todos nosotros nos hizo sentir genial. Fue un momento bastante conmovedor.

Baldr bostezó, y además de que se hinchó de comer, había bebido demasiado hidromiel, lo cual provocó que estuviera algo ebrio. Thor decidió ser un buen hermano, así que decidió llevárselo a casa. Antes de irse, Baldr sonrió y levantó perezosamente su pulgar.

-Ame.-Loki me miró con los ojos fijados en los míos, pero era una mirada cálida, aunque también nerviosa. Tomó aire, y sacó de un bolsillo un saquito de terciopelo.-Yo…-Ruborizado, con la voz temblorosa, le puse la mano en su mejilla, él rozó su rostro contra ella y luego la besó.-Ame, recuerdo el día en el que nos prometimos, ese día, fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, y desde ese mismo, ansiaba el día en el que nos casásemos, en el que fuéramos un matrimonio.-Loki mientras me hablaba con su voz ya calmada, sacó un par de anillos color plata con unas runas inscritas, en cada uno indicando un nombre.-Quería que fuera íntimo, algo entre nosotros, aquí, en este día, en este momento, no necesito a nadie más, porque quiero casarme contigo.

-Loki…-No sabía qué decir ni hacer. A ver, quería casarme con él, pero esto era… para mí algo inimaginable; la luna, el lago, el olor a hierba fresca, y esos ojos, esa mirada, esa persona… Le amaba, sentía que lo amaba, tenía que expresarlo y en ese momento lo que más quería era que él supiera esos sentimientos, que los recibiera, y hacerle feliz.-Te quiero, te amo, no sabes cuánto…-Estaba hiperventilando… nerviosa, ¡tensa!

Loki me besó. Un buche de tranquilidad bajó por mi cuerpo y logré calmalme.-Tranqila, me lo demuestras todos los días, y no me hace falta nada más; así que Ame Kuran, yo, Loki Laevatein.-Loki cogió el anillo que llevaba su nombre escrito en nórdico, que también era el más pequeño, y me lo colocó en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha pronunciando unos votos.-Prometo protegerte, amarte, cuidarte y respetarte. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía, siendo una sola nuestras almas que a partir de hoy estarán unidas.

-Loki Laevatein, yo, Ame Kuran.-Cogí el anillo de Loki, más ancho, con mi nombre, y se lo coloqué en el anular de la mano derecha y pronuncié los votos, al igual que él.-Prometo protegerte, amarte, cuidarte y respetarte. Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío, siendo una sola nuestras almas que a partir de hoy estarán unidas.

-¿Nos declaramos marido y mujer?-Entonces, sin respuesta alguna, salté hacia él, besándole y abrazándole mientras permanecíamos tumbados en la hierba.

Después de nuestro acto íntimo, fuimos a nuestra cabaña, ya que el día había sido agotador. Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha (al parecer, los nórdicos estaban avanzados con el tema de las cañerías) y así relajarme un poco. No hay nada como una ducha reconfortante. Cuando salí del baño con la toalla liada, Loki entró, así que me dispuse a ponerme el pijama.

Abrí la alforja y busqué mi ropa interior y el pijama, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta…-¡La madre que…!-Dije entre dientes. Hikari metió la ropa en la bolsa...ESA ROPA. Y ENCIMA NO MI PIJAMA, SINO UN AL-BOR-NOZ. BUENA ESA. Obviamente, no iba a estar desnuda, así que bueno, no tuve más remedio que ponerme la ropa interior extravagante y el albornoz (hipotermias no, gracias).

Cuando Loki salió del baño, llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y ya con la ropa interior puesta. Se secaba el pelo con pereza, sentado en la cama.-Ameeee…. Ashúdameeee….~

-Tienes una mala costumbre a que te seque el pelo, ya eres mayorcito.

-Soy muchos años mayor que tú en este mundo, pero me gusta que me lo seques tú, lo haces muy suave.-Yo mientras no podía ver su rostro porque yo estaba de pie, pero su voz era dulce con un retintín de felicidad.

-¿Y estos cuernos no son de quita y pon?

-¿No te gustan?

-No, no es que no me gusten, pero tiene que ser algo pesado o molesto, ¿no? Es decir, hombre a mi voluntad podría ponerme orejas y cola de lobo hasta transformarme por completo pero-

-¿Y por qué no te pusiste las orejas, con lo mona que estabas?

-Debo manejar mejor los poderes, no me habías dejado terminar. Cuando los domine del todo, podré transformarme sin la ayuda de Marth.

-Aaah…-Aún cuando estaba secándole el pelo (lo tenía largo, MUY LARGO), Loki permaneció unos segundos silencioso, hasta que murmuró algo.-¿Qué escondes bajo esta cosa?.-Loki deshizo el nudo del albornos, haciendo que se abriera suavemente

-¡Loki, ¿qué estás haciendo?!-Me separé de él, cerrando el albornoz y notaba cómo el calor subía a mi cara.

-Eso es muy feo, ¿por qué no me dejas que te vea? Si ya te he visto en bikini.-Me dijo, levantándose, acercándose a mí lentamente.

* * *

 _ **PARTE WARRA**_

* * *

-No me gusta lo que llevo debajo. Nada más.-Le aparté la mirada, pero él me arrinconó.

-Eso no significa que a mí no me pueda gustar.-Quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y dejándola en el suelo, me cogió en brazos y se sentó en la cama conmigo encima.-No tengas vergüenza, Ame, soy yo.-Loki consiguió quitarme el albornoz y consiguió ver la lencería excéntrica de parte de Hikari. Se ruborizó al instante.-Wow.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué es horrible? Y mira que le dije NO claramente, insistió, encima tiene la cara de meterlo en la maleta…-Cada vez iba hablando más lentamente, algo, o más bien ALGUIEN posó su mano en uno de mis pechos, tocándolo suavemente.-¿Pero qué coño estás haciendo?-Le solté en un tono tranquilo y extrañado. Quise saber su respuesta, pero no me decía nada, simplemente dejó caer su mano, y tras eso volvió su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarme.

-Quiero hacerlo, ¿lo hacemos?

…

….

…..

Estaba mirándome con ojos inocentes, sin sonrisa, pero expresión curiosa. Yo simplemente…..¿Cuando quieres actuar normal y luego actúas como una subnormal? Pues eso, me estaba pasando es ése mismo momento.

-¿Guat? _(What?)_

-¿No quieres? Venga Ame, no seas aguafiestas…-Me dejó en la cama sentada y él se levantó, adoptando una pose sexy ante mí y hablándome con voz pícara.-Estoy segura de que quieres un poco de esto.

Vale, pregunta general: ¿Quién es capaz de resistirse a la tentación? Es cierto y no lo niego, que sí quería, llevaba deseando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por otro lado, tenía miedo; ¿y si duele? ¿y si de verdad alguno de los dos no quiere? ¿Y si…?

-Ame, ¿estás bien?-sin darme cuenta, Loki se puso de rodillas ante mí y tomó mi mano derecha con delicadeza. Tras, esto, besó mi anillo. Yo no contesté, no podía, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.-Ame, no tienes por qué tener miedo. Soy yo, ¿ves?- Es cierto que se me hacía algo extraño pero, ciertamente, a pesar de que por estar aquí tenía cuernos, los ojos color ámbar, y las puntas de su cabello eran rubias, seguía siendo el de siempre; el mismo humor, la misma sonrisa, y el mismo amor por mí. Aún sin poder decir ninguna palabra, él podía intuir lo que estaba pensando.-No voy a presionarte si no quieres, no hay prisa.-Loki se levantó y antes de que se diera media vuelta, le agarré de la muñeca.

-¡Espera!-Me miró con los ojos abiertos y tragó saliva. Estaba esperando a que le hablase.-Yo…-Estábamos como un tomate, mi voz sonaba algo temblorosa.

-Ya te entendí.-Rápidamente, me cogió e hizo que me sentase en su regazo, mirándole a él, en el centro de la cama. Comenzó a besarme en los labios, luego el cuello, y así hasta llegar a la clavícula. Eran besos dulces y cálidos, suaves…

Yo a él también comencé a besarle, y realicé el mismo recorrido que él, añadiendo suaves caricias en su espalda y en vientre, haciendo que se le pusieran los vellos de punta. Tras esto, un pequeño bulto se hizo notar delante de mi entrepierna, y paré en seco.-No te hagas la sorprendida, -Me dijo, tapándose la boca con la mano.- con esas caricias… excitas a cualquiera.

-Pero sólo y exclusivamente te las haré a ti. Y no te tapes tu cara, tonto, que si no no puedo verla bien.-Eso me salió tan natural, que hasta me reí. Era un buen comienzo, ya que seguíamos con algunas tonterías y no se sobrecargaba el ambiente.

-¿Ah, si? Ahora pues me toca a mí~…-Con algo de dificultad desabrochó mi sujetador, y tan rápido como vio mis pechos, apretó sus puños y se mordió el labio. Sabía que quería, y a mí no me importaba (ya era mi marido después de todo, y había confianza), así que tomé su mano, y él la abrió lentamente, hasta posarla sobre mí. Detenidamente, rozaba la forma con la yema de los dedos, mirándolo, tras esto, llegó al pezón y lo apretó, como si fuera un botón.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño acabas de hacer?-Me estaba riendo mucho, porque era bastante curiosa la forma de la que exploraba mi cuerpo.

-¡Está endurecido, HOHOHO~!-Ambos nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, pero él fue más rápido, y me empezó a manosear los pechos, causando así que me volviera vulnerable a cualquier sonido…gutural y placentero, describámoslo así.

Yo también toqué sus pectorales, sus pezones, nos dábamos caricias, mimos, besos…Y mientras tanto, nuestro interior era ardiente, deseando algo de forma intensa.-Yo…no puedo más…-Loki me quitó la parte inferior de la ropa, y yo a él la suya; mientras le desnudaba, pude comprobar que el bultito se hizo más grande, firme. De forma delicada, me tumbó en la cama y entrelazamos los dedos de nuestras manos. Estaba muy nerviosa, y él también.-Es mi primera vez…-Me dijo sonrojado

-Y la mía.

-Tranquila, haré lo que me pidas, y si quieres que pare, sólo dilo. Aún así, yo lo haré lento y suave, ¿vale?-Le asentí, y me dio un beso en los labios ardiente, mordiéndome el inferior, y terminando con un suave toque de su lengua y otro beso, aunque este era más suave.-Allá voy.-Loki rozó con la punta de su miembro viril mi zona íntima hasta que se humedeció rápidamente. Poco después, noté que algo entraba en mí, y no pude evitar soltar un suave gemido y estremecerme. Loki me preguntó si quería que parase, pero le dije de continuar. En unos instantes, Loki paró de moverse y soltó un gemido grave mientras chocábamos nuestras frentes.-Ya está dentro…

-Puedes moverte si quieres, estoy bien.-El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado, y lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, con toda la gentileza posible para no hacerme daño. Los dos realizábamos sonidos guturales, intercambiábamos besos, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas…

Ya una vez habiéndole cogido el punto al acto, el chico paró. Me dejé llevar, y dejé que colocase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y tras esto me miró, para que le diera el permiso. De este modo, lo suave y lento, se volvieron estocadas rápidas, profundas e intensas. El placer inundaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Loki estaba atento por si me caía y no caer de golpe en la cama, teniendo una de sus manos sujetando mi espalda cuando dejaba demasiado caer mi peso. Yo mordía su cuello y de querer agarrarme tan fuerte le arañaba por accidente la espalda. Aun así, no parábamos, eran dolores que nos resultaban placenteros, el besarnos y el gemir uno delante de otro o en la oreja nos hacía el no querer parar, sino desear cada vez más y más el cuerpo ajeno, sentirlo.

Loki realizó un gemido agudo. Yo, con la respiración entrecortada, le hablé.-Loki, ya no puedo más…

-Ame…suéltate…-Yendo un poco más lento pero sin parar, Loki puso su mano en mi espalda tras soltar uno de mis brazos, que estaban agarrados a su cuerpo, y dejó mi cuerpo en la cama, volviendo a la posición del comienzo, entrelazando de nuevo los dedos.-Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te vengas…

Unos instantes más tarde, llegando al límite, el pelirrojo volvió a hablarme.-¡L-Loki… me voy a-!..

-¡AME!...-Antes de llegar al clímax, nos besamos de forma ardiente, pero lo suficientemente deprisa como para desahogarnos con un gemido.- ¡AGH!...-Loki arqueó su espalda hacia dentro, y luego dejó su cuerpo caer encima de mí.

* * *

 _ **FIN PARTE WARRA**_

* * *

Entre jadeos, nos besábamos y contemplábamos nuestras caras. La suya estaba ruborizada, caliente, pero con una expresión de felicidad y ternura en ella.-Ha sido….FLIPANTE, ¿CUÁNDO REPETIMPS?-Sus ojos ahora brillaban con ambición.

-Yo creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, no puedo más…-Suspiré y acaricié su rostro.-Loki, gracias. Me has dado todo, y me lo sigues dando. Me encantó que te hubiera conocido, me encantó el poder estar contigo en la Academia, el poder verte de nuevo, poder vivir contigo, casarme contigo… Todo el amor, esperanza, confianza… Es todo gracias a ti, te quiero, mucho, y ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Tras estas palabras, Loki me abrazó sollozando.-Tú le salvaste la vida a Baldr, a todos, y a mí. Siento que estuviera unos años sin ti, y ni siquiera pude protegerte esa vez en la playa. Soy yo el que te debe todo, y si no estoy contigo, me cuesta estar feliz. Si faltas en mi vida, moriría por encontrarme contigo.-Ambos nos abrazamos acurrucados en la cama, compartiendo el calor en un mundo tan frío, escuchando el latido de nuestros corazones, y así nos quedamos un rato, simplemente gozando la presencia del otro, hasta caer en el sueño.

*Obento: Almuerzo típico japonés que se suele almorzar en el colegio y trabajo. Los japoneses hacen su comida en casa y la ponen dentro de la fiambrera. Suele contener una parte de arroz, y luego otra con tortilla, verduras, y cosas pequeñas variadas dependiendo del tipo de almuerzo y tamaño de la fiambrera.

* * *

Bueeeno, pues aquí finaliza este capítulo. Todavía haré un par más creo, porque tengo un par de sorpresas, UAJAJA.

Echaba esto de menos, de verdad, no sabía cuando podría volver pero bueno, aquí me tenéis de nuevo, dando por culo XD He de decir que con la supuesta parte obscena pasé vergüenza, y además que bueno, era la primera vez que escribía algo de ese tipo (Era virgen en el tema jajá), así que si es un poco mierda (o bastante) LO SIENTO.

Quería decir que el próximo Fic quería hacerlo de Shingeki no Kyojin, me hacía ilusión. Y bueno, eso era todo ¡y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Mini-Dioses!


End file.
